Hellfire
by Goddess Sati
Summary: Hi,my name is Inferí. I am a hybrid, my father was a vampire and mom was half-human, half-vampire. I am destined to inflict pain on the one I love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the characters that aren't the original works of author Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hellfire**

I saw him in her blood. He is mine. I don't know how and why but he is mine. It is he who brought me here. It is his mysterious call that dragged me out of the jungles of Amazonia. Her screams are dying out she is panting knowing that her light is to be put out. Oh, God she is so young and tasty. And there is one more in the woods waiting for me to drain her out, to take her precious life. I bet you she is also storing images of my destiny.

I throw the lifeless body away even without a second look at her wrecked corpse. Humans, they are so fragile, so breakable, so mortal. And nevertheless they know more about this life than we immortal ones will ever do. It's because they are alive, and we are…

I hear some rustle behind the bushes.

"Here you are my little source of inspiration"

Soundless as ever I jump high in the air only to land at the girl's still warm and alive body. She is very beautiful with her gentle russet skin, jet black hair that is now all over her little body. I guess she belongs to some local Indian tribe. Ha, interesting, her scent is seizing my entire being, it is so inviting, and besides I really wanna see him again. The pull is getting stronger, it practically rips me apart. I have never felt anything like this. The pain is excruciating. Though now I am going to share it with another being it'll get easier just for a second but I know it will. I'll see her thoughts, feel her emotions and she will bear my burden, till her blood lasts. It's one of my gifts, in moments of intimacy(and what can be more intimate than taking one's life, sucking it out from them to the last scarlet drop) I can read thoughts of my victims and share mine with them. Then I'll continue living in my personal hell and she…well she will continue doing nothing ever again. Bad for her, good for me.

"Help me, Help, Tara" her screams are really loud.

"Dearie, I hope you don't wanna ruin this magical moment with your disgusting screams and panting. Come on girl, we are getting really close here. And besides, Tara is sort of unavailable right now. But don't worry you will join her in a minute".

"Embry, help"

"Fine, now I get it, there is now stopping you. Oh wait; there is a way, silly me." And with these words I break her tender skin with my iron hard teeth. Oh bliss, I see him again, I close my eyes listening to the music of her heart. I see stars and oceans of lava, blood red lava and I am jumping into it, it's hot, it's burning my skin, the fire that all my life has been confided inside, now is set free. It will engulf me and everything I touch. I shoot my eyes wide open hoping to break the enchantment of her blood. She is lying dead in my arms, but I am still on fire. Why? It hurts, it's killing me. I look up from her only to plunge into dark oceans of anguish and despair.

His eyes, I can't look away. I am trapped there. I cannot look away, so much pain. My wild scream tears the night apart. "Stop it, I can't bear it." And the last words sort of slip from my tongue like an avalanche in the mountings "Kill me". What the…, kill me, I don't wanna die, kill me, where it came from?

He rushes towards me at the second I start shouting. He wraps his warm arms around me whispering in my ear "I love you, you're safe now. Nobody will hurt you. I will protect you with my life" sure thing, I am a fucking vampire, who will want to hurt me. His voice, his scent, his scorching skin…

"Never leave me"

"I won't" he replies without thinking.

Poor, little boy, ok, not so little, actually not little at all, take it back, he is a giant, but still.

"What is your name, my life?"

"Inferí, it means hellfire in Latin."

"I will call you Flame, my eternal Flame".

Pain, so much pain's in his eyes. It's me. I'm torturing him, I'm burning him alive.

"Embry, I …"for the first time in my life I don't know what to say.

**Dear readers, I hope you like the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the characters that aren't the original works of author Stephanie Meyer.**

**In the end it's all about blood.**

It's so dark in the forest. Not that it poses any problems to my vampire vision. No, it's not it. It's just that the darkness that has been dwelling inside of me for centuries has finally found a way out. It blends with the darkness of the forest making it my home forever. I can feel the moon high in the sky, it is on the wane, and it's like a sickle. The crescent rips my chest open setting the darkness free. The wind swirls it around us, we are engulfed by an eternal night, night of revelations. A current of air is blowing my coal black hair about and he avidly inhales my lilac scent. I can feel it sends shivers down his spine. He is not free. He is trapped in here with me forever. It's magic.

For the first time in my life I am completely lost. I don't know what's happening to me. And here I am lying in his arms. It's so eerie. A moment ago I drained his girlfriend. Her body is over there. Her eyes are open accusing us. But we've done nothing wrong. I need blood to live. And I sort of like living. It's fun. And he…,wait, I know nothing about him. The only thing I know for sure is that we are connected, don't know how and why but we are. We are bound to be together. We are tied by myriads of steel threads that are stitching our hearts tight together. I can hear his thoughts in my head, I feel his desire for me in his blood, it's singing to me. Its song is pure enchantment. His eyes are closed. His lips are so inviting. I must know their taste. I turn in his arms and in one abrupt movement smash our lips together. Passion that is as old as the world itself… pure passion with its primal nature seizes our bodies and souls. Our erratic breathing sets everything around us on fire. I can feel him with each cell of my body. From now and forever he is my world. How is it possible? I've lived centuries without him, haven't I? No, I guess I haven't. It was not life. It was just dragging through senseless, meaningless existence.

He opens his hazel eyes and stares into my scarlet ones. I can hear his voice deep inside of my being. Oh it's sharing. Incredible! Usually the only ones I can show my true being are my victims and as they inevitably become part of me it's not real. But this, it's real. As if we can create a world of our own, just for two of us. _Our little world of pain, torture … and love_. What? It is not my thought. He strokes my hair hugging me tight to him. He inhales my scent once again. Oh, it's a gigantic mistake. For immediately it sets his whole being on fire, not his usual fire, but real one…hellfire. His blood is boiling now, so is mine. I lean closer in his embrace if it even possible. Our heartbeats are accelerating for we are reaching the point of opening the gate to our new life. We are bewitched. Time stopped the moment we kissed. The river of life changed its course and we are on the way of a roaring stream, we are to be devoured by it. I close my eyes and in a flash it comes to me, my mother's last words before I burnt her alive. "You're a creature of darkness. There is no place for you anywhere. You are empty. You have nothing to offer to this world. You an experiment that went wrong" Yea, and this is my mom. A lovely family, I can assure you. And you don't know my dad, lucky you, poor me for I know him only too well. What if she was right? I am going to destroy his life. _You are doing it right now but I don't care. It is yours to burn, my Flame._

We are at the threshold of eternity, one step forward and we are…But you know that the worst thing you can do at the threshold is to stumble. We definitely don't want it. Some rustle behind us ruins the moment. Oh, it's just some kind of a night animal. Hey you, little predator, look out there are more dangerous things in this forest than you are. However, the moment is ruined.

I stand up; the wind caresses my skin blowing my waist long black hair loose, my translucent skin shimmers in the moon light. And though the connection is broken and I cannot hear his thoughts anymore, by the look in his eyes I can tell I am his universe. And I am a damn hot one. The whole universe of hellfire. And as if to prove this point I set the bushes in front of us on fire. Yea I can do this. It sort of, runs in the family. This is the only thing my father ever gave me. And I am inclined to think that's really a nice gift. And this sharing thing is something I got from my mom. Nice isn't it? So my bloodline is not so bad after all. And in the end it's all about blood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the characters that aren't the original works of author Stephanie Meyer.**

**Games  
**

My fiery outbreak gives him a second to catch his breath.

"We must get rid of the corpses" his voice is filled with worry and he closes his eyes in anguish. My poor boy, he'll have to get used to it.

"Not a problem, I will burn them to ashes."

His vociferous scream tears night air. "Don't! They will know"

"They? Who are they?"

"My pack, they will smell the stench from the fire"

"Your what? Fine, let's leave them here."

"The pack will sense your scent on them. They will track you down and…" Pain distorts his face.

"Fine, what are we to do? Any ideas?"

I hear a wolf howl in the woods, great, now we are to deal with some silly dogs. Naturally I am not afraid of any animals, though they are annoying and we have a problem on our hands. While I am lost in my thoughts he gets up from the ground and looks me in the eye. He takes my hand and gently strokes my fingers. "Everything is gonna be ok, trust me Flame. I want you to set this body on fire now and I will fetch the other."

"What??? I thought you…" he cuts me short.

"We have no time." He disappears in the darkness and returns with the other lifeless body in no time.

In an instance the only evidence of these girls' existence is blown away by the wind. I can hear a sound of paws sinking in the ground. "Hmm, something is coming" I am intrigued it seems to be something really big.

"You must run!"

"Embry, I am not afraid. I can take care of myself"

"I know, but please do it. Let's meet at the beach near the cliff in five minutes. Now run, please."

Damn it, I can't say no to this boy. I set off to the cliff.

Embry's POV

As soon as Flame takes off. I phase. And sure enough it's Seth. Hi, man. Flame…_Yea, it stinks of burnt flesh. Something has happened here. We must call the others_. Don't be ridiculous, Seth. You'd better help me find Tara and Kate. They've decided to play some kind of frigging game with me_. Sure thing, Em, but the stench is nauseating._ _Something is wrong_. You know, you're right call the others and I'll find the girls.

As soon as Seth disappears in the woods, I phase back. I don't wanna anyone know where I am heading to.

**Dear readers, please let me know if you like it or not. I hope it's not that bad, is it?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and the characters that aren't the original works of author Stephanie Meyer.**

Rain Drops, Blood Drops

Embry's POV

When I reach the beach it is raining heavily. It seems that the sky is releasing torrents of water right on me. It is weeping for Kate and Tara. And its color is black, the exact color of a mourning robe. It is a vicious night with eerie creatures loitering in the darkness. It is not time for innocent girls to play games. She stands right in front of the raging sea though it doesn't seem to disturb her. She is engrossed in her own thoughts. Her frail frame is swaying with each gust of a fierce wind. She is amazing. I will die for her. I will kill my own brothers if she only asks me to. Though I hope she won't. They're cool. The next gust catches her black skirt and makes it fly high in the air. In a flash her white hands pin the naughty thing to either side of her stunning body. Next thing I know my own consciousness is not mine any more. I'm a werewolf for crying out loud I'm used to sharing my thoughts but this, it's different. I don't know how, but it's definitely different. It's not sharing, it's merging, she is not in my head she is in my very soul. _So, you're a werewolf, I thought they're extinct. And here is one sexy wolf right in front of me. I guess I should thank my lucky stars for the moon being on the wane_. It's not like this. I'm not exactly a werewolf I am a shapeshifter and I don't depend on the moon cycle I can phase any time I want_. Shapeshifter, never heard of a beast like this, though I believe we belong to the same realm of myths and legends, the realm of unbelievable and impossible. And yet here we are. Is there a slight chance you don't know that I am a vampire_? I know what you are and our kinds are mortal enemies. _How romantic natural foes_!!! Is it turning you on or what? _Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or sound like a pervert. It's… I can't deny that I am here only because of you. You called me and here I am._ Called you? I didn't….I. My boiling blood welcomes a strong puff of air bringing her lilac scent to me. The wind is playing with her black hair, wet from the rain, dripping on her gorgeous snow white face. Only now I notice that she is barefooted. So fragile, vampire or not she is my imprint and I won't let her die of cold. Yet I cannot move a muscle I stand still in the midst of raging elements mesmerized with the beauty in front of me. I have seen it before in my dreams. She will dance on the sand with the boiling sea as a background for her primeval dance. Her drenched tank top tightly embraces her enticing chest and she will chant my name. It's a dream, I must wake up. Embry, wake up. I wake up from my trance though still in a kind of stupor. And here she is. I open my arms and she gracefully flies into my embrace whispering my name she clings tight to me. And I won't let her go for dear life.

I can hear somewhere at the distance my brothers howling for me to come to them. But I am lost forever. I am not the Embry they knew I've changed. And they are not gonna like me the way I am now.

I can't take my eyes off her mysterious face. "I love you." As soon as these words escape my lips I lift her bridal style and run to the rez. What am I doing? It's just a wild impulse, but somehow I know that is the right thing to do. The guys won't look for her on the rez, she will be safe there, though I ain't quite sure about the people there. _I won't harm them I promise_. I feel her body against mine. It's so soothingly cold I like it. _And you are so hot. However, it's not soothing, quite on the contrary it's very arousing. _

Her seductive scarlet lips find their way to my neck. But I am not frightened; I know she won't hurt me. _Your blood is singing to me. It is my whole world;_ _I want it to run in my veins. Share it with me._ And with these words her sharp teeth break through my skin. I feel no pain only … _unity_. _From this night and forever we will never be apart again_. I _see it in your blood. I know it's true._ The moment she takes her mouth from my neck I feel lonely as if my very heart has been ripped off from my chest. "What are you doing?" She gives me no time to realize what's happening, next thing I know I taste her blood!!! Strange as it might seem I don't feel disgusted or enraged. It feels great as if our worlds are merging together in one. It is as it ought to be. We are destined to be together. There is no denying it. Her warm blood with a subtle smack of strawberries enthralls my whole being. I hear music and it sounds like nothing I've heard before. It's the song of the universe, it weds us. Let it never end, oh God, let it never end. Drop by drop my heart is pumping her blood through my veins altering me for good. Rain drops are drumming on my skin but they are nothing, the only thing that matters now is her blood and her blood only. Rain drops…Blood drops…

**I hope it was not that bad.**


End file.
